<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"YOU!" by rain_fa3ri3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765350">"YOU!"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_fa3ri3/pseuds/rain_fa3ri3'>rain_fa3ri3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And they were soulmates, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Barista Dean Winchester, Coffee Shops, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tired Castiel (Supernatural), coffee shop AU, destiel soulmates, soulmate mark au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:29:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>429</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_fa3ri3/pseuds/rain_fa3ri3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is a birthmark on your skin from the day you are born, Dean knew there was only one path that would lead him to true love: being a barista. </p><p>In which Destiel meets Soulmate AU meets Coffee Shop AU! I saw a prompt on a tumblr post on pinterest, and I ran with it. Enjoy!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>234</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"YOU!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a world where the first thing your soulmate says to you is a birthmark on your skin from the day you are born, Dean knew there was only one path that would lead him to true love: being a barista. </p><p>And what a fucking rocky path it was. </p><p>He got a job at the local Starbucks right out of highschool, and then at an Einsteins on his college campus. He’d dealt with all kinds of customers, from the peppy health freak vegans to the cranky middle-aged Karens. One time a man came in and ordered a gallon of straight creme. When Dean opened his mouth to question it, the man said, “Don’t ask,” in a pained voice. </p><p>He’d seen it all, and more. </p><p>What he hadn’t expected to see was a disheveled guy with untidy black hair, three tons of bags under his eyes, and five-o-clock shadow wearing an untucked white button-down with two missing buttons staring him in the eye as soon as the shop opened at 5am. </p><p>Dean nearly choked on the donut he was eating, and waved at the man to give his order.</p><p>“I’d like a tall black with eight shots of espresso,” he said, placing a crumpled five dollar bill and a few coins on the counter in front of Dean- who really was choking now. </p><p>The black-haired man tilted his head in concern, and moved to try and help but Dean waved him off. When he finally caught his breath, he looked up into piercing blue eyes, and shouted, “YOU!”  </p><p>The blue eyes widened from their squint immediately, and after a few moments of shock, the man pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal the word <em> YOU </em> in all capitals across his collar bone. </p><p>Dean yanked up the arm of his flannel to reveal the other man’s order, word for word, on his forearm. </p><p>The blue eyed man looked at it in awe, but before he could speak, Dean cut through.</p><p>“Okay, listen here: you owe me, buddy. The things I’ve gone through, working in <em> retail </em> for <em> years </em> just <em> hoping </em> I would hear that fucking insane order sooner rather than later!” Dean scoffed and started untying his apron. “ <em> ELLEN! I QUIT!” </em> He yelled over his shoulder, pulling the apron over his head and tossing it on the counter. </p><p>“Nice to meet you, too,” the man said, bemused. </p><p>“Oh- um, yeah.” Dean stopped immediately, rubbing the back of his neck before sticking out a hand. “I’m Dean. Winchester.”</p><p>“Castiel Novak,” the man replied, gripping Dean’s hand firmly. “Now, about that coffee…”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank my best friend, Madmen, for the coffee order idea XD<br/>Anyway, thanks for reading! (And if you like my other AU stuff, please bug me to finish it, because I've been slacking!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>